Sonic's tale: The Subspace Emissary
by Hydra God
Summary: How Sonic got involved in the Subspace Emissary has never been truly told. Until now. Review or I won't know if to make more. K at the moment may change. There is a twist if I make more. Critics welcome! :D
1. What are these things? A preview

Sonic's tale.

Spoilers: The Author notes below before the actual story contains spoilers.

Hi everyone this is the author. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Sonic acts like a Deus Ex Machina, by that I mean he comes out of nowhere and saves everyone. An arguable entrance for the speedy hedgehog so I'm here for those who are not satisfied to tell you MY version of events that led up to this. This does not follow Canon so therefore I am allowed to let him team up with whoever I want. Mwahahahaha. And yes I use Dr Eggman. It's a far better name. But the name does play a role during this. Names of attacks also do not follow with Brawl names, rather names that Sonic would use.

--- Edit: Thanks to umyeahitsmeteamdark for the informative review, and after reading your review I have taken up your advice. Review like it are welcome, I am always up for my work to be criticised.---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was in Green Hill Zone, lying besides a palm tree, relaxing in the sun. It was a calm afternoon, like so many others that he had enjoyed recenly. Tails was in the background running around and laughing. The birds were chirping. Eggman had been surprisingly quiet as of late and Sonic was thankful. He had been running laps with Tails and generally enjoying life. Until he saw… something wearing a cloak and carrying what looked like a bomb with him. An unusual sight on Mobius as most did not wear such dark clothes, and obviously did not partake in carrying around BOMBS. And acording to the generic hero duties Sonic sighed and getting up rushed with his well known speed towards this unknown thing.

"Huh? What's this one of Eggman's silly robots?" said Sonic poking the thing lazily in it's claok which he found to be mostly empty, it merely swayed away from him. Before Sonic could stop the peculiar thing a bomb exploded further down Green Hill Zone where Egg Man would usually lay in wait for Sonic to beat him, and these strange uknown but probablly hostile beings were popping out of purple energy! They looked like Eggman's robots except slightly more dolly, and they were seemingly approaching Angel Island.

"Not cool." Sonic said and ran after the hoard. The first one of these doll like things walked towards him, Sonic merely did a Spin Dash on it hurting it, but unlike a normal Eggman robot it didn't explode but merely got hurt. Sonic followed this up with a series of punches and kicks in rapid succesion and it went flying away with a gust of wind, which was a peculiar sight.

"Too weird." Sonic commented before shrugging it off and running leaving a blue trail towards the rest, and towards theirs and his ultimate goal: Angel Island. Sonic found a natural bumper, which Sonic had always found strange, and jumped up a cliff to find more of these robots except in a group. But this time one of Eggman's robots was there, Sonic could tell by the cartoony look he designed them with. Sonic never took note of what crazy names he called them as but it looked like part of the E-series or whatever he called them. Sonic merely gave the angry mob a wink and leaped out of them he jumped up in the air and then, surprisingly he found himself able to land straight down on them crouching, causing quite a bit of seemingly damage. He followed this with a circular Spin Dash. After a while of fighting with suprising ease at these weak opponents, the new doll like Robots had been blasted away like the first one but the Eggman robot was just getting started. Or so it thought.

The Eggman Robot got out a lazer beam, Sonic even with his fast reactions jumping knew he would not get enough height to dodge, but an amazing thing happened, in the middle of the air a spring formed. Sonic although confused was thankful and was able to get the height needed, the blast from the robot thankfully did not reach him and he spin dashed in the air, another surprise and caused the robot to explode. He looked forwards and saw that this… mob was approaching Angel Island, and Sonic knew their only goal could be the Master Emerald. Sonic frowned and ran forwards, he was going to get to the root of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just a preview really, longer and better chapters will be made if people like this concept. So if you want more you have no choice but to review and tell me you like it!


	2. Companions: Usefull and in need

Author's notes:

Hi everyone. Me again. I've decided to continue with this concept, again this may stray a little from official story line in Brawl. I will manipulate the main story line. Get used to it.

I also use Sonic rules from the older games as I prefer them although some newer rules from the new games will be put in. Again get used to it. I also apologise for any mistakes be they spelling or grammar in this chapter. As you can probably tell I am not very good when it comes to writing, but this idea is bursting to come out.

I'm also sorry for various mistakes in the previous chapter, I have edited but it doesn't seem to have worked. I think there may be a delay in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was whizzing at high speeds, encountering these strange new enemies. He came upon a booster and he ran extra fast… and ended up going so fast he didn't see one of these new robot like things getting ready to punch him. Sonic panicked during the second that the fist was about to impact, he had no time to dodge. What was worse was that he had no rings. It was mortifying, and although it was a second Sonic would remember it for what came next. He just felt a bit of pain.

Sonic was of course astonished, but he left no time to wonder why the usual sequence of event didn't happen. He quickly landed two punches on the doll like robot, and then when it had been flung away Spin dashed at the thing causing it to fly in the strange way. Sonic would worry about all these strange events later, he had to get to Angel Island, and he had to do it fast. Luckily fast was no problem for the spikey hedgehog. Sonic dashed again through Green Hill Zone.

And as usual he met upon these strange grey doll like robots. But this time they had swords, mind you fighting things with weaponry was no problem for Sonic. He had fought robots with guns, so why not swords? Again Sonic used his trade mark moves to deal with them, and again these strange being flew off. But one of these robots had snuck behind him, and as it was about to strike it was whipped away and flung by two furry tails.

"Sonic!" said a familiar voice that Sonic had learned to know. Sonic turned.

"Tails!" Sonic said happily to his 12 year old companion, whom he had grew to treat like a brother.

"Sonic what are these weird things doing here? Is it Eggman?" Tails asked the older hedgehog.

"I don't know Tails. But whatever it is it's not cool, and I'm putting a stop to it!" Sonic told Taila giving him a thumbs up.

"All right!" Tails cheered.

So the two companions set off again, an unbeatable team. Sonic had slowed down so Tails while flying could catch up. They met the strange entities and Eggman's traditional robots along the way. But the poor minions stood no chance against the two, who's teamwork prevailed. Tails using his Tail whip and picking them up for Sonic to attack.

"Tails we need to get to Angel Island!" Sonic told Tails as they ran along.

"Don't worry Sonic the Tornado is parked close by!" Tails replied.

"All right!" Sonic cheered.

As the two companion ran further along they approached the Tornado, a blue blur in the distance one second, and in the next they were mete meters from it. Tail, being the pilot got in the cock pit, but Sonic being reckless decided to stand as it flew. Tails of course was used to this behaviour. They flew upwards and towards Angel Island. As they flew over it, it became apparent that the invasion that the new robots had planned was already taking place. The swarm was approaching the Echidna ruins, a once great civilisation now only the home to one. Knuckles the Echidna the guardian of the Master Emerald. The being's obvious goal.

They landed near the hidden palace, they knew where everything was and were faster thus giving them an advantage. As they exited the plain and ran to the hidden palace, from it they could hear fighting. Loud grunts. Despite his speed, Sonic wasn't quite fast enough. But what chilled Sonic more than all this, was the familiar scream:  
"SOOOOONNNIIICCCC!" Screamed a familiar female voice.

They entered the cavern that lead to the Master Emerald's resting place. It didn't take long to find the source of the scream. These strange grey robots had found their prey, a familiar pink hedgehog, who although defending herself valiantly with a hammer was losing the battle.

"Amy!" Sonic and Tails shouted together.

"Sonic help me!" Amy screamed as she swung the hammer knocking one of the robots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the first real chapter. Again this was done quite quickly and they will be longer in the future.


	3. You're too slow!

Author's notes:

Hello, it's me again. All other chapters will be this size. So… enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Tails was dumb founded, Sonic, true to his nature, acted fast. He jumped and again summoned a strange spring jumping further, landing in the middle of the mob with Amy, crouching in a protective stance and also to make sure her hammer didn't hit him.

"Sonic I knew you'd come…" Amy said still winging her over sized hammer knocking back a robot and sending it flying.

"Yeah, yeah Amy. We've gotta juice!" Sonic quickly said picking her up in his arms and kicking a nearby enemy. Sonic quickly rushed leaving a blue trail in his wake, cutting a swathe between the foes as he kicked and punched in quick succession. In their numbers they were blasted away, and Sonic had escaped the mob and ran towards Tails.

"Tails take Amy and get to the Tornado!" Sonic told him throwing Amy towards him.

"Okay Sonic!" Tails replied as he picked Amy up and began to fly with his tails in a helicopter motion.

"Good luck Sonic…" They both said as they went off into the distance. With that Sonic turned to the mob.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Sonic said with a cheeky grin.

Sonic spin dashed into his enemies hitting three of them. The closest one approached him, and Sonic jumped backwards Spinning and knocked him on the grounds sending him to the ground. Sonic then did a foot sweep sending the thing flying away. The second deciding to get some courage, started to approach Sonic. Sonic winded up his arm and after a while punched the robot, who even though Sonic isn't practically strong was sent flying away. The third and last of the three, who had watched his comrades fall, decided to run away. Sonic chuckled as he saw the thing run away from him, and carried on.

He dashed around finding these strange robots swarming everywhere, every ruin and every cavern was filled. Lucky for him Sonic knew his way around the resting place of the Master Emerald and as he approached it, heard the sound of fighting, and he saw a giant Eggman Robot fighting someone. He couldn't see who, but it seemed like the doll like robots around it were merely watching. Punches were being thrown around, and even though Sonic could not see who was fighting he heard a shout.

"I'm never letting you get the Master Emerald!" Said a familiar and angry voice as it threw a strong punch towards the metal shell, making a CLANG.

"Knuckle-head…" Sonic muttered under his breath from behind a rock he was hiding and jumped, spin dashing towards the Eggman robot's head. But the Robot saw Sonic and just as he flung Knuckles to the wall by a practically strong punch, he caught Sonic in his arm and flung him too to the wall. Landing besides Knuckles, Sonic looked to his right to face him.

"How ya holding up Knuckle-head?" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up…" Knuckles muttered, but grinned as he did so.

"Any idea what this thing wants?" Sonic asked.

"The Master Emerald. What else?" Knuckles sighed getting up.

"What for?" Sonic asked again also getting up.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter!" Knuckles said running towards the robot Sonic smiling and joining him.

They both leaped, Sonic spinned into the chest of the robot knocking it down. Kuckles then punched it's metal shell making a huge mark, forcing the robot to back away. The robot though was not out of the fight. His metallic hands, once very human like transformed into a machine gun and began shooting at them, Knuckles quickly buried under ground and Sonic used his amazing speed to dodge out of harms way. Suddenly Knuckles popped from directly underneath the robot and pulled it's legs making it stay stationary as with Knuckles's amazing strength pulled against it. Sonic broke a crate, that was quite peculiar as Knuckles didn't own much. Inside was a red mushroom with a face on it, Sonic although in a fight was hungry so he ate it. Suddenly he became larger, the same size as the Robot he was fighting! Knuckles beneath the robot and holding it down, was very confused as to what happened to his speedy rival. Sonic didn't know either, but what he did know is that he was going to win now. He did a Spin dash, and the force of it now that he was a giant knocked the robot straight to the wall opposite. The impact caused it's head to explode and it collapsed on the floor. And with a strange sound, Sonic reduced to normal size and Knuckles approached him.

"Hey Sonic! What happened?" Knuckles asked confused, as the doll like robots scattered in fear.

"I don't know but it showed them!" said Sonic as he walked up an altar where the Master Emerald lay there, safe.

"Oh did it Sonic?" chuckled a well known and sinister voice as it approached from the dark.

From the shadows came Eggman, riding his Eggmobile.

"Hiya Eggy. See that your new robots failed." Sonic said waving cheekily at Eggman.

"Oh they are not my creation. You see I now work for a… higher power." Eggman said sinisterly.

"Gotten all religious? Anyway Eggy you've failed." Sonic told him simply.

"Oh poor Sonic. This was my plan all along." Eggman said with a smile underneath his ridiculous moustache.

"What was?" Sonic asked curiously.

"This." Eggman stated as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, the Master Emerald sonic was leaning on glowed and zapped both Sonic and Knuckles and they disappeared.

"Poor Sonic… you never stood a chance." Eggman said as he picked the Master Emerald from it's alter and attached it to his Eggmobile and hovered away to his destination.

"Uh… Sonic where are we?" Knuckles said in a daze as he awakened from the transportation.

"I don't know…" Sonic replied as he got up and began to look at his surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And on that note I say thank you for reading. Next chapter will be in a while.


End file.
